


Остров

by batsNwolfs



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsNwolfs/pseuds/batsNwolfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крис сидел на камне и, подперев кулаком подбородок, взирал на темное море перед собой. Он свою работу чаще любил, чем ненавидел. Но это задание грозило пошатнуть весы. Редфилд скрипнул зубами и сплюнул в сторону – тридцать чертовых дней на этой сковородке, а он так и не придумал никакого способа пробраться дальше ворот. </p><p>Справа равномерно хлопала дверь столовой, выпуская группки рабочих, щебечущих между собой. Крис повернулся, чтобы рассмотреть их – море уже окончательно надоело – проводил взглядом до бараков и снова уставился на дверь. Последним вышел новичок из утренней партии, какой-то особенно заросший и пахший перегаром - свет из окна падал так, что Редфилд довольно хорошо мог разглядеть чумазое лицо. Бородатый постоял, пнул камешек, и запрокинув голову, глянул на небо. И такой восторг на мгновение мелькнул на его лице, что Крис моргнул и тоже посмотрел вверх. Звезды были крупные и яркие, и словно прямо над головой висели. Ничего необычного, если им не мешают огни большого города. Редфилд нахмурился и спустился взглядом на грешную землю. Новичок постоял еще с минуту и двинулся к баракам, а Крис решил взять его на заметку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Остров

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо Omerta и скайпу за вдохновение и пинки, Solie - за отлов очепяток.

Крис сидел на камне и, подперев кулаком подбородок, взирал на темное море перед собой. Он свою работу чаще любил, чем ненавидел. Но это задание грозило пошатнуть весы. Уже месяц он томился на этом богом забытом острове, где даже поговорить толком было не с кем. В охране мало кто работал дольше него, да на этой фабрике вообще никто долго не задерживался – в полной изоляции от мира, когда кроме семерых других охранников вокруг только местные, загорелые почти до черноты, обросшие и балакающие на своем непонятном наречии, те немаленькие деньги, что им платили, как-то теряли значимость.

В целом работа была построена очень грамотно: быстро меняющиеся работники из местных и охрана не имели доступа дальше ворот, из которых периодически появлялись опрятные светлолицые люди в белых халатах, цепляли к чистенькой машинке платформу с очередной партией ящиков без опознавательных знаков и утаскивали в нестерпимо яркий искусственный свет тоннеля за воротами. За этой операцией наблюдали в мелкие окошки почти незаметные автоматчики и дула их автоматов. В такие моменты Крис чувствовал единение и с неграмотными местными, и с идиотами-охранниками, а также острое желание передушить этих ученых козлов в позолоченных очечках.

Редфилд скрипнул зубами и сплюнул в сторону – тридцать чертовых дней на этой сковородке, а он так и не придумал никакого способа пробраться дальше ворот. Все проходы были либо перекрыты, либо надежно охранялись. Связь с внешним миром была односторонняя – телевизор с единственным спортивным каналом, передающим по большей части рябь. Отъезды на побывку домой предусматривались для местных, охранники могли только уволиться.

Дневная жара выветрилась напрочь, и он уже мерз в майке, но продолжал сидеть, чисто из упрямства. Справа равномерно хлопала дверь столовой, выпуская группки рабочих, щебечущих между собой. Крис повернулся, чтобы рассмотреть их – море уже окончательно надоело – проводил взглядом до бараков и снова уставился на дверь. Последним вышел новичок из утренней партии, какой-то особенно заросший и пахший перегаром - свет из окна падал так, что Редфилд довольно хорошо мог разглядеть чумазое лицо. Бородатый постоял, пнул камешек, и запрокинув голову, глянул на небо. И такой восторг на мгновение мелькнул на его лице, что Крис моргнул и тоже посмотрел вверх. Звезды были крупные и яркие, и словно прямо над головой висели. Ничего необычного, если им не мешают огни большого города. Редфилд нахмурился и спустился взглядом на грешную землю. Новичок постоял еще с минуту и двинулся к баракам, а Крис решил взять его на заметку.

 

 

Так бывает - заметишь на вроде бы монолитной стене маленькую, едва заметную выбоину и она начнет попадаться на глаза каждый раз. И с каждым разом казаться все больше. Так и бородатый любитель местных красот теперь попадался Крису с упорством, достойным лучшего применения. Смены у них совпадали, кажется, даже когда Редфилд с кем-то менялся, на отдыхе бородатый абориген не плыл на соседние острова навещать свою скво - или как их там? - а продолжал мозолить глаза. А если Крису счастливилось к объекту вынужденных наблюдений находиться спиной, он прекрасно различал более низкий и неторопливый голос на фоне остального чириканья.

Через неделю Крису надоело именовать объект наблюдений "объектом наблюдений" или "тем аборигеном" и он, недолго думая (а долго думать Редфилд вообще не привык), подкараулил вечером бородатого и вырос перед ним из-за угла столовой с тщательно собранным из известных ему слов вопросом:

\- Как зовут?

Бородатый от неожиданности дернулся и распахнул глаза, но быстро собрался, окинул Криса внимательным взглядом и, не торопясь, ответил:

\- Лео.

Этот Лео ростом уступал Крису самую малость (хотя средний представитель местного населения едва допрыгивал до плеча) и глаза у него были серо-зеленые, а не карие, как у большинства местных. В роду его явно присутствовал какой-то залетный морячок. Учитывая красоту и неразборчивость местных женщин, морячка можно было понять. И Криса-то от пополнения островного генофонда удерживали в основном обязательства перед родиной.

\- А тебя? - спросил Лео почти весело, четко произнося каждый звук и ощутимо разделяя слова. Как говорят с придурками и иностранцами. Если рослые туземцы ему еще попадались, то такую наглость наблюдал впервые

От неожиданности Редфилд даже ответил:

\- Крис.

\- Кристофер, Кристиан, Кристоф? - предположил Лео.

\- Леопольд, Леонидис, Леонардо? - не остался Редфилд в долгу. Свое полное имя он терпеть не мог и предпочитал не афишировать.

Собеседник фыркнул, и в густой бороде ярко блеснули зубы. Крис поймал себя на том, что парень много моложе, чем на первый взгляд показался. Его бы подстричь и побрить...

Крис выкинул странную мысль из головы - охота загорать под Гомера Симпсона, так Бог в помощь. Взамен пришла другая - не протянуть ли руку. Он привык судить о людях по рукопожатию. Но в местном сообществе такое межклассовое приветствие вряд ли бы поняли. Слов на новый вопрос тоже не набиралось - так они и стояли, рассматривая друг друга. Лео, видимо, не слишком был голоден и в столовую не спешил, стоял и глядел с насмешливым интересом

\- Ладно, иди, - собрал наконец Крис, чувствуя себя идиотом. Собеседник медленно кивнул, улыбнулся и выговорил так же четко и раздельно:

\- Будут вопросы - спрашивай.

 

А если на стену смотреть внимательно, выбоин там найдется великое множество. Причем та, первая, за которую цеплялся взгляд, окажется самой мелкой.

Лео умудрялся без особого напряжения выполнять норму за двоих, помогать "коллегам", разруливать едва начавшиеся конфликты, причем делал он это совершенно незаметно, как бы между делом, не бросаясь в глаза, если не приглядываться. А Крис приглядывался. Он теперь мог считаться почетным леоведом и защитить какую-нибудь научную работу по обычаям населения тропических островов.

Ко всем прочим странным привычкам Лео иногда отлучался примерно на два часа. Просто будто пропадал, а потом появлялся как из воздуха. И ведь никак не удавалось подкараулить - гад ускользал прямо сквозь пальцы, а у Криса-то и другие обязанности были...

В общем, только к среде он все-таки уловил момент, скинул свое дежурство на напарника - сообщив, что у него большие физиологические проблемы, и тихо скользнул за куст следом.

Морячок в роду Лео был не простой, а из рода ниндзей - решил Редфилд примерно через пятнадцать минут, отчаянно задыхаясь. Местность была на редкость пересеченной, а макакоподобный преследуемый объект знал ее очень неплохо и периодически останавливался и крутил головой.

Приходилось оббегать объект по широкой дуге, чтобы следов не оставить и случайным шумом не спугнуть. Для тайного преследования Крис был определенно крупноват...

У Редфилда уже даже ругательства кончились, когда бородатый абориген наконец остановился и с явным удовлетворением посмотрел перед собой. Крис тихо стек на землю за кустами и попросил маму родить его обратно. Последний раз он так уставал, когда командир взвода заставлял их, еще совсем зеленых новобранцев, преодолевать бетонные стены и стимулировал досками с гвоздями.

Когда собственное дыхание и биение пульса перестали забивать звуки остального мира, он приподнялся над растительностью и прислушался.

Только шум воды, падающей с высоты, да мерный шорох листвы. И птахи какие-то чирикали.

Утоп? Сбежал все-таки?

Крис пополз вперед и оказался на крутом берегу небольшого озерца с водопадом. Брызги разлетались в разные стороны, и над стеной падающей воды вытянулась радуга. Мысленно обозвав преследуемого горным козлом, Крис вытянулся поудобнее и собрался наслаждаться видом. Хорошо, что успел лечь, а то мог сесть, где стоял: Лео - вот же легок на помине - вдруг резко вынырнул из-под водопада, подняв тучу брызг и даже потревожив радугу.

Редфилд внезапно осознал, что до сего дня не видел в жизни ничего красивого. Вообще. А если что-то/кого-то таковым и считал, то глубоко заблуждался.

Вода сбегала по широким плечам слишком медленно, словно не желала покидать гладкую, загорелую кожу - а может это у нечаянного зрителя что-то сталось с глазами - гладила по рукам, спине, и... ниже...

Редфилд стукнул себя по лбу, так как осознал, что подглядывает. Да за кем! Мало того, что за мужиком, так еще и...

Закончить мысль снова не получилось: Лео развернулся, мотнул головой, лениво провел по мокрым волосам рукой... Из-под намокшей бороды внезапно проступил упрямый подбородок, четко очерченные губы... Без бороды с таким лицом вряд ли удалось бы затеряться в толпе.

Эту сцену надо было снимать в рекламе - Крис бы купил что угодно, от крема для бритья до самолета. И как тот все это умудрялся прятать - и нереальную тягучую грацию, и точеные черты лица, и развитые мускулы, и... Блин, и что мешало ему раздобыть плавки?!

Крис честно порывался уйти. Целых два раза. Или даже три. Но каждый раз незнакомый противный голосок выдавал дурацкое "Смотри-смотри, поворачивается!" или типа того, Крис до конца фразы никогда не дослушивал. Положа руку на сердце, в нынешнем ошалелом состоянии он бы вряд ли смог покинуть свой наблюдательный пост бесшумно. А хуже, чем подглядывать за мужиками - только попасться, подглядывая за мужиками.

После того, как водоплавающий макак удалился, Редфилд еще полежал минут десять, бездумно глядя сквозь зелень в безоблачное голубое небо, а потом стек с берега в озеро прямо в одежде. Вода, несмотря на жаркий день, оказалась отрезвляюще холодной.

 

Отправляясь по следам странного аборигена Крис ожидал паломничества к портативной рации в кустах или даже НЛО (кустов там было реально много), но уж никак не того, что пошатнутся основы его мировоззрения.

Вот никогда ему мужики внешне не нравились. Даже те, смотреть на которых его водила в музей его девушка-искусствовед. (Хотя нет, те ему особенно не нравились.) Точнее, он никогда даже не догадывался, что они могут нравиться. А уж такие - полуграмотные разнорабочие с забытых богом и картографами островов были уже за гранью всяких вероятностей.

В общем, на работу Крис с утра выдвинулся в душевном смятении. Лео, вопреки обыкновению, целых полдня не попадался на глаза - лишь в обед выплыл в столовую, снова лохматый, мятый... даже как будто меньше ростом. Прям как супергерои в мультфильмах, которые в спандексе в два раза больше, чем в пиджаке. Крис поспешно прогнал видение бородатого в супергеройском костюме и вернулся к своей тарелке.

 

С бородатым Редфилд старался не встречаться - даже в сухом виде тот вызывал непонятное томление и расшатывал психику. Но вселенная, как обычно, навстречу ему не пошла. А кроме проблем днем начались проблемы ночью - снилась всякая сомнительная ерунда с участием его самого и небезызвестного аборигена. Крис в очередной раз порадовался, что у охранников отдельные комнатушки. Впрочем, стены были почти картонные, а "коллеги" последние дни отпускали странные шуточки по поводу местных красоток и поглядывали с хитрецой, из чего легко делался вывод, что он, Крис, начал говорить во сне. Или не говорить. И даже неизвестно, что страшнее... Вообще Редфилд к рефлексиям, сомнениям и долгим раздумьям по натуре склонен не был. Когда спустя неделю сны не прекратились, а дурацкое непонятное томление усилилось и стало вполне понятным, он пришел к выводу, что забыть о проблеме не удастся, а значит надо действовать.

Решение он принял, а это, как говорится, уже полдела. А вот что дальше было как-то непонятно. Во-первых, раньше он подкатывал только к девушкам, да и то нечасто (сами вешались, только успевай отцеплять), и во-вторых, все они бегло говорили по-английски и закончили среднюю школу. Насчет своего нового увлечения (от формулировки его передернуло) Крис был совсем не уверен. Не знал даже, водились ли тут школы вообще. И ладно бы ему в городе кто приглянулся. Можно было культурно получить по морде и никогда больше не встретиться. А тут, в пределах небольшого острова одним "по морде" явно не кончится. К тому же кто этих островитян знает. Как бы на костре не сожгли...

Мучимый такими думами, Крис прошествовал к своему любимому камню у берега и едва не споткнулся о предмет... Ну, понятно какой. Лео сидел прямо на песке, вытянув длиннющие ноги. Приветливо махнул в ответ. Крис кивнул, свалился на камень и принялся честно пялиться в сторону моря.

Через полминуты до него дошла стратегическая в выборе позиции. Надо было садиться на песок рядом, сталкиваться локтями...

Крис мотнул головой, отгоняя обрадовавшуюся фантазию, порылся в памяти, нашел разговорник, который ему давали перед началом операции и выдал:

\- Красиво.

Редфилд почувствовал вопросительный взгляд, но продолжал упорно пялиться на волны и небо, надеясь, что в потемках не слишком заметно как он краснеет.

\- Да, - согласился "собеседник".

\- Как дела? - собрал Крис. В ответ он получил непонятное длинное слово.

Судя по тону, это было что-то положительное. На всякий случай Крис издал некий неидентифицируемый звук. Посидели в молчании еще пару минут.

Море шумело у самых ног, камень, нагревшийся за день, не давал замерзнуть. Крис поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, задумался. Никаких других тем на ум не приходило. Про работу было глупо, про спорт он слов столько не знал. Про музыку, любимые фильмы - совершенно бессмысленно, если слова и найдутся. На тему природных красот его лексикон себя исчерпал. В общем, оставалось только вздыхать и пялиться на волны.

Разве что был вариант изящно "поскользнуться", свалиться на парня, прижать весом к песку и... А вот на "и" случился затык. Просто валяться сверху ему вряд ли кто даст... Шанс, конечно, есть, но настолько мизерный, что и рассматривать совестно. Ну а что? Целоваться что ли лезть?

Крис бросил беглый взгляд на бородатую физиономию Лео - тот как раз сидел против света, еще лившегося из окон столовой, очертания бороды хорошо просматривались - и его слегка передернуло. Интересно, если без поцелуев - это будет дурной тон?

\- Лео...

Парень с готовностью повернулся, словно только того и ждал.

\- А вот... - Крис помахал рукой под подбородком, пытаясь изобразить бороду. Такого слова в его лексиконе не водилось.

\- Она вообще зачем? Не жарко?

Тот удивленно изогнул брови и ткнул пальцем в подбородок себе, очевидно, желая убедиться, что понял правильно. И когда Крис кивнул, весело фыркнул.

\- Не жарко. Мне бриться лень.

Редфилд кивнул. Больше всего его интересовало, откуда в его памяти слова "бриться" и "лень".

\- Ладно, - "собеседник" поднялся и отряхнул мешковатые штаны (как он в штанах еще не спекся было отдельной темой для размышления, сам Крис ходил в коротких шортах, к тому же не носился по острову горным козлом.

\- Было приятно поболтать, но вставать рано. Спокойной ночи.

\- Пока, - Крис махнул рукой и понадеялся, что в темноте не выглядит особенно расстроенным.

Если б хоть напиться можно было! Но алкоголь в дневной паек не входил.

А кстати...

\- Эй! - Крис вскочил с камня и быстро нагнал остановившегося аборигена.

\- Ты не знаешь, где... достать...

Английские слово "алкоголь" Лео не понимал. А словарный запас Криса таких знаний не предусматривал - пришлось обходиться жестами, пантомимой и прочими невербальными знаками. Когда собеседник отсмеялся, то пообещал найти. Правда, понял ли, что от него требовалось, так и осталось загадкой.

Всю следующую смену Крис усиленно думал. На выпивку особой надежды не было - если и найдет, то от местного пойла можно и копыта откинуть с непривычки.

Крис тяжко вздохнул и решил пойти напролом. Улучив момент, поймал после смены "объект" за локоть и оттащил в сторонку.

\- Занят?

Слегка ошарашенный напором Лео мотнул лохматой головой.

\- Погуляем? – предложил Крис. Глаза собеседника приняли форму квадрата.

\- Зачем?

Крис выдал свою лучшую улыбку и малоинформативное:

\- Просто, - и плечами пожал. Обычно после этого даже у самых въедливых сбивалась аргументация.

\- Ты, - длинный палец с на удивление аккуратным ногтем устремился Редфилду в грудь, - и я, - палец указал в замызганную футболку Лео, - гулять? - "собеседник" изобразил указательным и средним пальцами шагающие ноги.

\- Ага, - радостно кивнул Крис, которого уточнения уже достали.

\- Сейчас не стоит. Там комары, - вздохнул собеседник. - Надо днем.

\- Ладно, - покладисто кивнул Редфилд, мысленно подбирая красочные эпитеты несговорчивому аборигену и комарам, - в другой раз.

И теперь мучайся - просек он фишку и отказался или реально комары. А может это слово переводится по-другому...

\- Чего ты с этими обезьянами балакаешь? - спросили сзади, а на плечо легла тяжелая рука. Скосив глаза на волосатую лапу с пальцами, похожими на сардельки, Крис порадовался, что его засек именно Джон. Тот ни слова на местном языке не знал и этим гордился.

\- Он авторитет у них. С такими лучше дружить, - с ходу соврал он, поворачиваясь, и лихо подмигнул. Кирпичеподобная физиономия собеседника выразила глубокую задумчивость. Редфилд подумал, что ни за что бы не доверил такому даже мусорник охранять, улыбнулся пошире и подебильнее. Джон додумал и кивнул согласно.

 

Утром Крис решил забить на все и на всех, взял плавки и отправился на озеро. С ориентированием у него было неплохо - плутал он минут пятнадцать. Учитывая, в какой спешке он носился в прошлый раз, можно было гордиться.

Свесившись с берега, он зачерпнул кристально чистой воды и плеснул в лицо. Вода была холодной. Но не так, чтобы зубы сводило, а как раз, чтобы отступила жара. Внимательно оглядев ближайшие кусты, он быстрее переоделся и спрятал одежду. После одного случая в лагере (пришлось три часа огородами ползти в палатку нагишом) Крис не купался без плавок и снятое всегда прятал.

Прыгать с разбега не стал - мало ли, какое тут дно - зашел по скользким камням по пояс, оттолкнулся и поплыл. Нырнул и продолжил путь под водой, ощущая себя не то рыбой, не то птицей, счастливым, свободным и легким как облако...

Чужой взгляд он почувствовал еще под водой, но дергаться не стал. Не спеша нащупал ногами дно и поднялся во весь рост навстречу струям водопада. И только тогда длинным тягучим движением соизволил повернуться, как бы невзначай.

Лео возвышался на противоположном берегу и смотрел странно. И не поймешь даже - то ли утопит за осквернение источника, то ли ему все-таки нравится вид.

\- Привет, - выдал Редфилд как можно небрежнее. - Я решил погулять сам. Красиво тут, да?

Лео медленно кивнул и продолжал смотреть, почти не моргая. От этого взгляда мурашки бегали по спине и очень хотелось прикрыться. Крис порадовался, что вода хотя бы до пояса достает.

\- Красиво, - наконец осчастливил его "собеседник" и уселся на берег, свесив ноги прямо в воду. То, что штанины до колена намокли, его совершенно не смутило, даже взгляда не оторвал. Добавил:

\- Даже очень, - и поманил рукой.

И самое странное, что Крис подчинился. Воздуха хватило как раз до берега. Последний мощный гребок, и он вынырнул, опираясь руками на скользкие камни слева и справа от сидящего, нависнув над ним и окатив водой. Кажется, и это Лео тоже не взволновало. За чернотой его зрачков радужки вообще видно не было, а взгляд, казалось, в самую душу ввинчивался. Он медленно облизнул губы и качнулся вперед, так, что они почти столкнулись носами.

Ну и в этот момент, естественно, грохнул взрыв со стороны "порта".

Застонали они одновременно, все-таки столкнувшись лбами. А Крис еще добавил цветистое трехэтажное выражение.

\- Точно, - сказал Лео. По-английски. И оба уставились друг на друга исподлобья и в упор.

\- Кажется, нам надо поговорить, - сказал Редфилд. Ответом ему была хитрющая улыбка. Двуличный гад неуловимо скользнул в кусты. Крис метнулся в противоположные, на ходу обещая подлецу всевозможные кары.

Встретились они у компактного кратера, внутри которого виднелся обугленный коридор, наставив друг на друга заблаговременно похищенные и наточенные кухонные ножи (охранникам из оружия полагались маломощный шокер и дубинка, да и те лежали черт-те где, а нож он припрятал чуть не под каждым кустом).

\- И снова здравствуйте.

Стойка у Лео была профессиональная, и Крис очень засомневался, что этому его в деревне научили.

\- БСАА.

\- Секретная служба, - отвечал тот, не менее ехидно. - И тебе не хворать.

\- Я так понимаю, нам дальше по пути?

\- Очевидно, - "Лео" пожал плечами, опустил нож и протянул руку. - Леон Кеннеди.

\- Крис Редфилд.

Рукопожатие было правильным - крепким, но без попытки сломать пальцы. В другой ситуации Крис бы понадеялся на крепкое товарищество. Теперь же товарищество его решительно не устраивало. Он потянул Леона за руку и тот без сопротивления шагнул ближе, уже вплотную, а его свободная рука легка Редфилду на шею. И Крис получил-таки свой поцелуй. Да, борода мешала и кололась, но оно того стоило.

\- Да, нам определенно стоит... поговорить, - сказал Кеннеди, отстраняясь. - Так что давай быстрее разберемся.

Голос его звучал хрипло, а дыхание слегка сбилось. Крис приказал мурашкам держать себя в руках и угомониться. Кивнул и осторожно присел у дыры, заглядывая в разрушенный коридор.

 

 

Крис изучал меню, нервно качал ногой и думал, что приходить на 15 минут раньше было глупо. А еще глупее – каждый раз поворачиваться на звук открывающейся двери...

На этот раз он повернулся не зря, и мысли потекли совсем по иному руслу. Крис начал привставать навстречу и по пути сообразил, что это, возможно, слишком галантно и эффект может получиться противоположный. Но было уже поздно плюхаться обратно.

Леон не отреагировал - улыбаясь, пожал протянутую руку, и в памяти тут же всплыло, чем окончилось прошлое рукопожатие. А теперь Кеннеди был без бороды. И без лохм. На один глаз ему падала аккуратная челка, он пах каким-то морским одеколоном, был одет в рубашку и джинсы и выглядел сногсшибательно. Острый волевой подбородок очень хотелось пощупать.

Огромным усилием воли Крис все-таки расцепил пальцы, а не притянул агента ближе.

\- Выходи за меня, - хрипло предложил Редфилд и пожелал себя провалиться сквозь землю. Вот это точно было слишком "галантно". Кто же знал, что чужие подбородки могут настолько понижать айкью...

Леон пару раз озадаченно хлопнул ресницами, потом рассмеялся и рукой махнул.

\- Очевидно, так я тебе больше нравлюсь? В прошлый раз ты предлагал только поговорить... - с улыбкой змея-искусителя он опустился наконец на стул и притянул к себе меню. - Я должен обдумать твое заманчивое предложение.


End file.
